one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Joestar Vs Menat
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Vs Street Fighter! It's Hamon Vs Soul Power as two disciples of famed teachers clash their mystic arts and bizarre weaponry! The Interlude Somewhere in Cairo, Egypt, amidst the streets of a darkening sky, which at this time was unusually buzzing with life, a tall young man was squatted by a fountain; this fountain was gleaming bright with all of the water-proof lights inside the sparkling water. A couple of pigeons were atop the man's hair, some on the shoulders of the man; all were feasting on crumbs that were being tossed into the air and were caught in either the idler's brown hair or his green scarf's lacy fabric. "Man, even away from Europe, the birds here are friendly... I should get out of New York more often." The man, Joseph Joestar, spoke, standing up and tossing a handful of bread crumbs out of a small pouch onto the ground. The pigeons abandoned post, flying down and devouring the food ravenously. Joseph looked into a nearby antique shop, in particular eyeing a grand clock standing beside the vendor's countertop; it's fingers read: 11:50, and due to the night sky, Joseph knew that midnight would be soon. "Lisa Lisa did ask me not to stall her contact's assistant... I should get going." Joseph fixed his scarf and started off, walking past crowds of Egyptians and tourists looking for or already having a good time, namely drunk. He navigated through a marketplace, double-checked a nearby sign for the right location, then walked into an alleyway, dusting kicking up from his footsteps. The district he found himself in was... lively, to say the least. Women in 'VERY '''revealing or enticing clothing were among the nighttime patrons, dancing or making themselves stand out from the other. Joseph had a very hard time holding IT in, as many of the women attempted to approach or lay their hands on him. His sly demeanour and nature cooperated with his physical movements, as he dodged in the least noticeable way possible, while also on the lookout for his clientele, as he was told that they would be amongst the crowd of Cairo's infamous, but hidden, sinful street. "They're Egyptian, they're Egyptian." Joseph repeated this to himself over and over, as he hoped it would help with his search. It... didn't, and by the time midnight hit, Joseph was stranded in the middle of a less-crowded area of the same street, scratching his head with both hands while trying to avoid eye-contact with the women of the night. "What do I do? Lisa Lisa is gonna kill me..." An Egyptian woman, younger than the others, gave him a stare after he spoke these words. Eventually Joseph felt the eyes on him and glanced up to see her, her flashy mummified bodysuit and the royal Egyptian headdress that sat on her hair. "Someone is going to kill you...?" The woman asked. Joseph thought for a bit, then took action. "Ah whatever, it's not like this was the first time I screwed up a task... Yeah, my boss is gonna have my head if I don't file in." The Joestar answered, approaching the woman in a very swagger manner. "Name's Joseph Joestar, how's it going, young lady?" He slid a bit, wrapping an arm around the woman and pulling her a bit closer to his face. "Joseph Joestar..." The woman slithered her way out of Jsoeph's grasp in a very teasing manner, the young man pouting a bit, then smiling as he admired her slender physique. "You know that's a very interesting name..." She murmured, turning around and tapping him on the chest. "Well that's hardly inaccurate-" "Have you considered your destiny?" Joseph reached out to embrace her, but she slowly, yet gracefully, somersaulted back, leaving him stunned by the manoeuvre as well as confused as to what she just said. "Wha-" "Do you believe in fate?" She asked again, but still Joseph had no answer. A small orb flew from out of nowhere and started floating around the woman. "Lady, you're starting to unnerve me-" "Your master told me you'd arrive. She did not tell me that you would be so... forward with your feelings..." She pointed down and Joseph could only blush in embarrassment at the sudden realization; that and cover up his crotch. "You're the contact?" He moved onto a different topic, and the young woman nodded. "I am Menat, and before we can begin negotiations, my master requests me to test your mettle in battle." The Egyptian nonchalantly stated, her glowing orb orbiting her waist. "Fight? You? Come on, you're kidding m-" The Josetar's eyes widened as the same orb abruptly shot towards him; he ducked and gave Menat a comical glare; the latter grinned and winked as she titled her head to the side. "Oh, you're asking for it, lady!" Joseph a pumped a fist towards her. "Look out behind you." Menat countered. "Oh crap..." The Melee LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S... SHOWTIME!!! ''(60 seconds) The Left Eye of the Lion bashed into Joseph's spine, pushing him forward right into a springing-knee to the gut, causing him to wheeze out air; Menat jabbed him into the face twice with her left hand, then leapt over him and back-kicked him in the back of the head, her glowing orb smashing into his face, then hovering down and crashed into his ankles, making him eat the dirt; a small crowd began to gather round the street fight. "Did I sense a nervous energy?" Menat teased as she stepped back like an Egyptian; Joseph got up quickly, spitting dirt from his mouth and unfurling his clackers. He took a stance, taking in a deep breath; a yellow aura enveloping the 2nd Joestar as he exhaled. Joseph charged forward, his clackers dragging onto the dirt; Menat launched the Left Eye at him, but he slid down onto his knees right as it would strike him; using his momentum, he hopped into the air and drove his fist down on the Egyptian's head, dazing her. (53 seconds) Spinning the clackers in between his fingers, Joseph whacked Menat silly as the ball-shaped weaponry furiously delivered a flurry of rapid strikes, followed up by a boot to the chest and a roundhouse kick to across the neck. A nerve critically hit, Menat's eyes become bloodshot as a sharp pain pang the whole of her upper torso; Joseph grabbed her by the shoulder and punched her in the gut, then brought down his elbows into the air. "Rebuff Overdrive!" Hamon energy shined from his arms as he smashed his elbows down on the Soul Disciple's spinal cord, bringing both of them down to the dirt. (46 seconds) Menat snaked her way away from the Joestar right as he punched the ground where she used to be; she kicked him in the mouth, then set her orb to situate itself above his head. At her command, it swung down and bopped him on the head, stars and little birdies orbiting his head as he was overcome with disorientation. She gracefully ran up his body and stood atop his hair with one foot. When Joseph shook off the daze, his opponent was gone, seemingly vanished into thin air. The crowd began to laugh at his dilemma, as he glanced around in search for Menat... who was now sitting cross-legged, somehow, on top of his head. A moment later and her face, upside down, intruded into his view. "Eh?!" His confusion got him backhanded; Menat leaped off, then slammed her foot into his stomach, pushing him back. (35 seconds) The Egyptian struck across the face with a jab, then targeted his chest with two consecutive thrust-kicks; her orb floated forward by itself, then attacked Joseph like a hive of angry bees; it bashed and forced Joseph into the air, only for the orb to hover above then slam against him, bringing him back down to earth where Menat was laid down teasingly, close to his face. "Nervous?" The Joestar's reply was to surge up and clonk heads together; while it did disorient him, it also forced Menat to spare some space in between them. Through a kip-up, Joseph got up, then tackled Menat to the ground; her head zipped left-to-right as Joseph's punches left The Aftermath The Result Category:TOL's Restart Season Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees